


Stupid Winter

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Sick Alex, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates winter, he hates the cold and the snow storms that stop him being able to drive. When he's forced to take the train to see his Aunt the last thing he expects is to meet an adorable boy in the seat opposite. The only problem is the storm isn't going to make things easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stupid winter, stupid cold wind and icy roads and stupid snow storm Jack thought. He was not a fan of the cold, he’d much rather be sat inside with a blanket watching the football or a movie. But no he had to go visit his Aunt, she’d just got out of hospital after some surgery on her knee and Jack’s mum decided it was the perfect excuse to get her son out of the house. Jack wasn’t much of a social butterfly and his mum thought it would be good for him to get out, even if it was only to see his Aunt.   
Though thanks to the huge snow storm that had hit the East Cost driving to his Aunt in Austin was no an option, which Jack hated. He hated trains more than he hated the cold and he really hated the cold. But now he was stood on a freezing station, a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder with a few days worth of clothes stuffed inside along with a few comics and of course his iPod. Jack never went anywhere without his iPod, he almost breathed music and it was rare to see the boy without his headphones in and his feet tapping to the beat.   
Jack shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him, his mum had dropped him off nearing twenty minutes ago and the train still hadn’t arrived. Why on earth had his mum thought this would be a good idea? A few days away she said, you never know what might happen she said. Yeah right, the only thing that was happening was Jack was freezing his ass off and he was missing a good game of football. Jack was pretty sure he was about to get frostbit when the train finally pulled into the station, Jack sighed with relief, his breath visible in the air as he got aboard the train. Jack finally reached his seat, it was somewhere the middle of the train and it had a table. Jack slumped down his seat, dumping his bag on the table. It was only then that the seat opposite him had a Reversed sign on it. That meant someone was going to be sitting there, someone would be staring at him or worse trying to make polite conversion for the whole trip... The thought made Jack shudder; he didn’t even want to be on the god damn train. Jack rested his head against the cold window and stared at the station as they began to move away. He looked back at the reversed sign and the empty seat, maybe the person won’t turn up and Jack could have the whole trip to himself, he hoped so. Jack spread his long legs so his feet were resting on the other seat and continued to watch the world wiz by the window, not that he could see much for the heavy snow that was now falling. He found his eye lids start to get heavy, he probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late the previous night watching Blink live videos on his phone.   
When Jack woke he train had stopped, he slept all the way to the next stop which was good thirty minutes from where he’d started. Jack was also no longer alone, he was suddenly aware of a pair of bunt caramel eyes looking at him. There was a boy sitting in the reversed seat, he was probably a close age to Jack himself with caramel coloured hair, only slightly lighter than his eyes. He was small in build though not as small as Jack, both his nose and cheeks were red probably from the cold and he was staring straight at Jack.   
“Oh I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to wake you” the boy stuttered.   
“It’s okay” Jack said.   
The boy shuffled in his seat, obviously feeling a bit awkward as he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.   
Neither boys said anything and just tried to ignore that the other was there, Jack looked through his bag and pulled out his tangled headphones and slightly beat up iPod. He stuffed the headphones in his ears and started blearing Blink-182 before closing his eyes and trying to ignore the boy in front of him. Jack was half asleep again with I Miss You blearing through his ears when a strange sound forced him to open his eyes. The boy opposite him was sat forward with his head buried in his hands sneezing. Jack pulled out one of his ear buds and searched through his bag for a pack of tissues he knew his mum would have packed for him, sure enough they were at the bottom buried under his skinny jeans.   
“Here” Jack offered the boy the tissues once he’d stopped sneezing, his nose was now a brighter red and his eyes were watering.   
“Thanks”   
The boy blew his nose and groaned.   
“Ugh I hate winter” he said, breaking off into a cough.   
“Me too... I’m Jack by the way”   
“Alex”   
Jack didn’t know what to say after that, Alex continued to sniff slightly and wipe his nose with the tissues. Jack was about to put his headphones back in when he realised how miserable the other by was looking, by the looks of it he had nothing to amuse himself with and Jack was being rubbish had actually holding a conversion with the boy.   
“Hmm, do you want one?” Jack asked offering Alex one of his headphones over the small table between them.   
“Er thanks, what are you listening to?” Alex asked, placing the small bud in his ear.   
“Blink-182” Jack said, proudly.   
“I don’t know them”   
“They’re only the best band in the world!”   
“Oh...” Alex said, a blush creeping up on his pale cheeks.   
“Don’t worry you’ll learn”   
Jack pressed play and a loud fast guitar riff filled Alex’s left hair before being join by vocals and a drum beat that had his fingers tapping on the table.   
Jack smiled, he could see Alex was enjoying as he tried to mime along to chorus of What’s My Age Again? Jack continued to play Blink songs for Alex for about the next half an hour, Alex kept asking Jack to name them all so he could look them all up when he got home and Jack’s smile only grew wider. Alex continued to sneeze, sniff and occasionally cough, Jack assumed he had a cold of some sort but he wasn’t fazed, in fact Jack abandoned his seat and was in fact sitting next to Alex with Jack’s iPod between them.   
They were in the middle of Rollercoaster one of Jack’s personal favourites when all the lights went out on the train. The shock of being sent into semi darkness made Alex jump enough he nearly ended up in Jack’s lap.   
“What happened?” Alex asked.   
“I don’t...” Jack didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was throw forward, he rips making a hard impact with the table.   
“Ow...” he groaned, running a hand over his rips to make sure nothing was broken.   
“You okay?” Alex asked, Jack could hear the concern in his voice even if he could barely see him.   
“Think so, you?”   
“Yeah, what the fuck was that?”   
Alex’s question was answered as the overhead speaker crackled into life.   
“Due to the snow storm and a drift making the tracks in assessable, we will be going no further tonight.”   
“Shit” Jack muttered.   
“What do we do now?” Alex asked, slumping back against the seat and coughing.   
“I don’t know...” Jack sighed. He leant back against the seat and stared out the window, he could just about make something out through the heavy snow fall. Jack squinted to try and get a better look, it appeared to be a building of some sort but if he could just read the sign. His breath was fogging up the window but he’d just about managed to read the light up sign, Little Timmy’s Cafe. A cafe, perfect he’d be able to go somewhere warm and maybe they’d even have a tv so he could find out how the football had ended.  
Jack collected his things, stuffing back to his bag before getting up and making his way to the door.   
“Wait” a croaky voice called after him.   
Jack turned back to Alex, the boy shivered and pulled his light jacket tighter around himself.   
“Where are you going?” he asked   
“There’s a cafe across the street, I think I can get there”   
“In the middle of a snow storm?” Alex asked.   
“Well it’s better than staring here, it’s already getting cold” Jack said, his breath already becoming visible on the non moving train. Alex didn’t reply so Jack turned to leave again when he heard Alex start coughing again, Jack cringed at the sound they sounded painful. Jack looked back at the boy then at the window at the storm, it would be a risk taking him out there especially when he was already ill but he couldn’t leave him there. He was already shivering and the train would only get colder as the sun continued to go down.   
“Come on” Jack said, tugging on Alex’s sleeve.   
“What?”   
“I can’t leave you here sounding like that, they’ll probably have some hot tea or something for your throat”   
“But Jack...”   
“It’s okay, it’ll only be a short walk plus I bet it’ll be a damn side warmer there than here”   
Alex looked back at the boy smiling at him, it was sweet of him to care especially when he was ill and disgusting.   
“Okay but I don’t have a coast or anything” Alex muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed as he pulled his jacket tighter around him.   
“You can have my hoodie” Jack said, pulling stuff out of his duffle until he found his large purple Raven hoodie and gave it to the boy.   
“Don’t get your germs on it”   
Alex laughed which only caused him to cough, Jack sank down beside him and rubbed his back until he was able to breathe again.   
“Come on,” Jack said. Alex nodded and pulled on the large purple hoodie, it was too large for him and fell over his hands but it was soft and smelt like Jack. Well it would have done if Alex could actually breathe out of his nose.   
Together they stumbled through the semi-dark train until they reached one of the doors, luckily the emergency power was still on and they were able to open the doors.   
The storm was still in full force as they stepped out into it, the snow coming down so thick and fast Jack had to grip Alex’s hand just so he knew where he was. They sunk down in the snow as they walked, everything from their shins down was soaked and freezing.   
“I h..h... h...hate you f...f...for this” Alex said, his teeth chattering.   
Jack laughed and continued to pull the boy along. They could see the cafe across the street now it was only a few meters away.   
“Come on nearly there” Jack said.   
Alex gripped Jack’s hand harder and let him pull him through the last bit of snow as they reached the other side of the street. The wind was so cold that Alex couldn’t feel anything, the only part of him that felt somewhat alive was the hand entangled with Jacks. He was about ready to die of frostbit when they reached the door of the small cafe, Jack gleefully pushed the door open and they were both met with the smell of hot coffee and cake. Jack let Alex in first before he followed.   
“Oh goodness dears! Whatever happened to you?”   
An older woman came bustling over to them, no doubt shocked by their appearance. They were soaked through from snow and even some of Alex’s hair had frozen together, his nose and cheeks were now an even deeper red and he was sill shivering. Jack had to resist hugging him but he was so cold himself he didn’t think it would do much good.   
“Our train got stuck in the snow, we thought it would be warmer here...”   
Jack was cut off by a loud sneeze from Alex.   
“And he’s sick”   
“Oh your poor dears! Go take a seat by the heater and we’ll fix you some tea”   
“That’s very kind”   
“It’s no problem, you look like you need warming up”   
Jack took Alex over to a table closest to the heater and sat down, he peeled off his soaked coat and helped Alex remove his hoodie.   
“Warmer?” Jack asked ,resting his hands in front of the artificial fire.   
“Yeah”   
The lady came back a minute later and placed two large teas in front of them, Jack straight away started drinking his even if it did burn his tongue.   
“So...” Jack said after a long sip of his drink.   
“Tell me about yourself”   
“What?” Alex asked.   
“Talk about yourself, I realised I just walked through a snow storm with a guy I know nothing about”   
“Oh okay hmm... I’m eighteen and in my last few months of high school, I’m originally from England but mov...”   
Alex was cut off by a hacking cough, Jack was quick to move beside him and rub his back.   
“Here drink” he put the tea in the boys hands. Alex drank but he was shaky and Jack basically had to hold his hand to make sure he didn’t spill tea all down himself.   
“Are you okay?”   
“No”   
Jack pushed a few damp strands of hair from Alex’s face and placed his head on his forehead, even after braving the freezing storm it was obvious the boy had some sort of temperature.   
“You’re warm”   
Alex groaned and buried his face in his hands, he began sniffling and Jack wrapped an around the boys shoulders.   
“Hey it’s okay”   
“No it’s not” Alex shook his head, face still covered by his hands.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Because I finally met a really cute boy but I’m sick, disgusting and I feel like utter crap”  
“You think I’m cute?”   
Alex finally raised his head from his hands, his eyes were red and there was snot above his lip but at least he was smiling.   
“Yeah”   
“Well Alexander, I’m going to assume your name is Alexander but guess what? I think you’re cute too”   
Jack pulled Alex closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.   
“Alexander William Gaskarth”   
“What?”  
“My name”   
“That’s your name? You sound like an English Prince!”   
Alex laughed which of course made him cough.   
“You shh and drink your tea”   
Alex smiled but complied, draining the remaining tea before cuddling into Jack, resting his head on the younger boys shoulder.   
“Tell me about you” Alex mutter lazily, his eyelids felt heavy and now feeling somewhat warmer he realised how tired he was.   
“Well my name is Jack Bassam Barakat, not quite as fancy as yours. I’m 17 and I don’t get out much. That’s why I was on the stupid train mum packed me off to see my aunt to get me out the house. I’d rather be watching the football”   
“What team do you support?” Alex asked.   
“Baltimore Ravens all the way bro!”   
“Yess!” Alex beamed at the name of his favourite team and Jack leant down to kiss Alex’s nose.   
“You’re cute when you’re excited” Jack said.   
“You really think I’m cute? Not disgusting?” Alex questioned, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.   
“Nah you’re definitely cute”   
The moment was ruined by Jack’s phone ringing, he was surprised it still worked after going through sub zero weather.   
“I’ll be back” he gave Alex’s hand a little squeeze and took his phone to the other end of the small cafe.  
“Hello? Jack? Are you alright? I heard on the news there was a snow storm and they’d stopped all the trains”   
“Mum, clam down I’m fine. Yes the train stopped but I’m no longer on it”  
“Where are you then?”  
“There was this cafe opposite where the train stopped and I figured it’d be warmer there” he said.   
“So you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine mum but...” he looked over at Alex, sneezing into his hands. He might be fine but Alex certainly wasn’t.  
“But what Jack?”   
“My friend isn’t, I met this boy on the train and he’s really cute and sweet but he’s ill. He’s got a cold and I don’t know what to do. I’ve never looked after anyone before”   
“Does he have any medicine?” she asked.   
“No, he doesn’t seem to have much of anything. I gave him my hoodie so he wouldn’t freeze to death”  
“You said you’re a cafe? Maybe they’ll have something you can give him.”  
“Okay I’ll ask, anything else?” Jack asked.   
“Try to keep him warm and lots to drink.”  
“Got it”   
“Stay together... I’m sure the storm will be over soon and you’ll be on your way”   
“Okay mum and don’t worry I’m fine, I’ve got Alex”   
“Be safe Jack”   
“Bye”   
Jack hung up and brought another cup of tea before going over to where Alex was curled up on the seat.   
“Have this, my mum said to drink lots” he said, passing the hot mug into Alex’s cold hands.   
“Asking your mum about me?” Alex asked.   
“Well she is a nurse” Jack said, sitting down beside Alex again.   
“I’m not that sick!” Alex protested, coughing into his fist.   
“Shut up and drink your tea”   
Alex grumbled something but complied. Jack sat and watched Alex sip his tea until his stomach grumbled in protest. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and it was nearing 8’oclock.   
“Are you hungry? Shall we get some food?” he asked.   
“Not really” Alex admitted, his nose was so stuffed he was pretty sure anything he ate would just taste like snot anyway.   
“Maybe they’ll have some soup or something, I’ll check”   
Jack got up and went over to the counter where the nice lady from earlier seemed to be mopping the floor.   
“Hmm excuse me?”  
“Oh hello dear, what can I do for you?” she asked.   
“I was wondered if you had any soup? It’s just my friend’s sick”  
“I think you’re in luck dear, we had a fresh batch of chicken soup for the storm ya see. I’m sure I could get Frank to heat some up for your friend”   
“That be wonderful thank you”   
“And what about yourself? You look like you could do with a hot meal”   
“Hmm...”   
“You look a burger and chips man to me” she smiled.  
“Please, that would be great”   
“No problem darlin’, you go sit down and I’ll get Frank right on it”   
“Thank you” he said again.   
Jack returned to Alex to see him wearing Jack’s headphones and flicking through his iPod’s collection of songs.   
“Who said you could listen to my music?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“You have weird taste Barakat” Alex said.   
“Hey!”   
Jack slipped down beside him and took the iPod out of his hands.   
“Madonna really?” Alex questioned.   
“It’s only one album...” Jack said, trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck.   
“Then there’s Barbie Girl, why Jack why?”   
“It’s catchy”   
Alex laughed which of course turned into a painful sounding cough. Jack put his hand to Alex’s back to try and stop him dying just in time for their food to arrive.   
“One chicken soup for the patient”   
Alex raised an eyebrow a Jack who had to try not to laugh.  
“And one burger and chips”   
Jack couldn’t lie it looked amazing, his plate piled high with chips and the biggest burger he’d seen in forever.   
“Thank you” he said.   
“Enjoy darlings”   
Alex sipped at his soup, the warm liquid soothing his raw throat and making him feel better.   
“Nice?” Alex asked as he watched Jack stuff chips in his mouth.   
“Amazing! How’s yours?”   
“It’s good, I can actually feel my throat again”  
“Feeling better then?” Jack asked.   
“A bit yeah” Alex sniffed.   
“Good” Jack smiled and Alex smiled in return. He was so glad to have met Jack on the train, he couldn’t imagine what he would have done if he was alone. He was glad to have an adorable idiot looking out for him. 

Once the plates were empty and both boys were full and somewhat warmer the exhaustion set in. Alex especially was fighting to keep his eyes open and was drifting off with his head resting on Jack’s shoulder. Jack had his arm wrapped around Alex’s waist and was struggling to stay awake himself, the only problem was where the hell could he sleep? He couldn’t take them back to the train and he doubted they’d be allowed to sleep in the cafe.   
“Oh dears you are tired aren’t you?”   
Jack looked up to see the kind waitress standing next to them.   
“Yeah...”  
“Now I don’t normally let any old customer stay the night but there’s nothing to be done with that storm and especially with that poorly friend of yours”   
“Really?” Jack asked.   
“Really darling, now come on let’s get you upstairs”   
Jack tried to get up but Alex had collapsed against him, his mouth open slightly as he breathed. He slipped his arms under Alex’s sleeping body and lifted him up. Alex slumped against his body, still asleep. Jack smiled and followed the lady through the back room and up a small flight of stairs.   
“There you go dears, I know it’s only small but it should do for the night and the bathroom’s down the hall if you need it”   
She opened the door to a small double room, there was barely enough space to walk around the bed with a batten old chair in one corner and a dressing table in the other.   
“Thank you so much... I’m sorry I never got your name” Jack said, placing the snoring Alex on the bed.   
“Mandy, everyone calls me Mandy”   
“Thank you Mandy, I’m Jack and that’s...”  
Jack’s words were lost when Alex woke up coughing, sitting up as he coughed harshly into his elbow.   
“Alex...” he sympathised, sitting down beside him and rubbing comforting circles on his back. Mandy had gone when he looked up, he couldn’t blame her Alex sounded pretty pitiful.   
“What’s going on?” Alex asked, groggily.   
“Mandy, the owner of the cafe is letting us stay in her spare room. To save us from going back to the freezing train” Jack said, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort his ill friend.   
“That’s nice” Alex said softly.   
“Here you are darling, I know it’s not much but it should be enough to get you through the night”   
Mandy had returned with a small cup of what looked like medicine.   
“You’re too kind” Jack said, passing the cup to Alex who was on the verge of falling asleep again.   
“You’re welcome lovely, now sleep well and I hope you feel better” she said to Alex, who mumbled a thank you in reply.   
“Goodnight Jack” She smiled at him before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.   
Jack looked over at Alex who’d curled himself up under the blankets, his shoes and jacket dumped at one end. Jack looked at the chair in the corner and figured it wouldn’t be a bad place to spend the night, if he grabbed a blanket he’d be okay. He’d only known Alex a few hours and I thought sleeping in the same bed maybe crossing some sort of line and he didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable. Jack carefully took a cover from beside Alex, trying not wake him but Alex stirred back to life.   
“What’re doing?” he slurred sleepily.   
“Getting a blanket, I’m going to sleep in the chair”   
“No” Alex took hold of Jack’s wrist and weakly tugged him toward the bed.   
“Sleep here, I’m cold” As he said it a shiver past through his body.   
Jack couldn’t deny Alex’s sleepy eyes were pretty damn adorable and sleeping in an actual bed was pretty appealing...   
Jack toed off his own shoes before claiming under the blankets beside Alex, only to have the boy cuddle up against him. Jack wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer and he tried not to let the warmth of Alex’s skin worry him.  
“Night Alex” he said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.   
Alex didn’t reply, already out of it and snoring. Jack smiled, closing his own eyes and for once in his life he wished for more snow. 

The normal loud ringing that normally woke Jack has absent, only to be replaced by the sound of someone dying. Or at least it sounded like someone was dying. Jack turned over to see Alex sitting up coughing his heart out. He sat up and began rubbing Alex’s back to try and help, a few more worrying seconds passed before Alex was able to breathe somewhat normally again.   
“That fuckin’ hurt” Alex grumbled.   
“How are you feeling?” Jack asked.   
“Pretty horrible” he said, falling back against the pillows  
Jack frowned, it was true Alex looked worse than the night before. His skin was paler with reddening cheeks, his nose was raw from rubbing and eyes still tired.   
“Poor you” Jack said.   
“Errr, what are we going to do?” Alex asked.  
“I have no idea, I spouse it depends on the snow and whether the train can move”   
Alex just shrugged and sneezed into his hands.   
“I’m going to get you some tea, I’ll be right back” Jack kissed Alex on his feverish forehead before walking out of the small room.   
We went down the stairs and back into the cafe, according to his phone it was just after 8am so he wasn’t sure if anyone would be around. Mandy was standing in the kitchen making something when Jack entered.   
“Good morning Jack” she smiled.   
“Did you sleep okay?”  
“Good thank you, I was just wondering if I could make some tea? Alex still isn’t feeling well”   
“Aw poor boy! Of course you can, the tea things are over there, make as much as you like”   
“Thank you again”   
Jack had just made two mugs of tea when the bell above the door rang and the first customer of the day walked in. Jack was just about the walk back to the stairs when he heard the man who’d come in mention the train.   
“You were on the train?” Jack asked.   
“Yes and it was a cold night I must tell you!” the man said.   
“Do you know anything about it leaving?”   
“They wanted to be out by nine they said”  
“Thank you!”   
Jack disappeared back upstairs and found Alex still coughing.   
“Shh, drink it’ll help” Jack put the mug in Alex’s shaking hands let him calm his body wracking coughs.   
“There’s a man from the train in the cafe, he said they want to try and leave in under an hour.”   
Alex nodded and sneezed into his fist.   
“Where are you going?” Jack asked, realising Alex had never actually motioned his destination.   
“I was going to a friend’s but not now, not really sure what I’ll do” he sniffed.   
Jack heart broke a little, he thought of his Aunt in her big house and how Alex needed someone to take care of him. His little cold was looking more like the flu and he was just downright miserable.   
“Come with me”   
“What?”   
“Come to my Aunt’s with me, we can stay for a couple of days, you can feel better and we’ll both go home”   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to...” He was cut off by a fit of sneezes, he pulled out the pack of tissues Jack had given him the day before to wipe his nose.   
“I’m sure, you need someone to stop you from dying” Jack chuckled, nudging his shoulder.   
Alex let out a laugh and coughed into his tissue.   
“Okay but only if you agree to go on with me after” Alex said.   
“A date?”  
Alex nodded.   
“You’ve got a deal”   
Alex shook Jack’s hand before Jack pulled him into a hug. 

An hour later and they were on the train. Alex was curled up on top of Jack with a blanket wrapped around him. Mandy had refused to let them leave without it and Jack had given her 100 dollar bill in thanks. It was all the money Jack’s mum had given him but for all Mandy had done for them she deserved it. Alex cuddled a bit closer to Jack as Jack continued to run his hand through Alex’s messy hair. Alex coughed slightly and Jack wondered how the hell he was spouse to explain the whole situation to his Aunt in a few hours...


	2. Maybe not so stupid after all

“Just a little bit further” Jack said.   
His arms were wrapped around Alex’s waist trying to keep the poor boy on his feet. Despite sleeping for most of the 4 hour train ride the two mile walk from the station to Jack’s Aunt’s had really taken its toll on the sick boy. He leant on Jack, barely able to keep his eyes open. Jack wished he was able to carry him, though Alex wouldn’t exactly be heavy Jack wasn’t strong. So he had to make do with man handling Alex through the streets as best he could. Jack was thankful when his Aunt’s house came into view, a little longer and Alex could have a much needed sleep. Jack could feel the heat pouring off him and his cough sounded no better. He just hoped he’d be able to make his Aunt understand, he hadn’t had the chance to call her and explain what was about to turn up on the doorstep...   
“Come on”   
Jack continued to half walk half carry Alex up the steps to the front door, Alex’s head resting on his shoulder. He hadn’t said anything in a while, Jack figured he was just too exhausted.   
He knocked at the door and put his arm back around Alex’s waist, the moment of truth. Expect either the fever or the exhaustion took their toll on Alex and he was no longer able to keep himself standing.   
“Woah!” Jack caught Alex before he collapsed, holding him bridal style with Alex’s head resting against his chest.   
“Jack?”  
He hadn’t realised his Aunt had opened the door and he was now standing in her doorway holding Alex in his arms.   
“Hmm hey”   
“Can I ask what’s going on?” she asked.   
“I think I better put him down first”   
She nodded and let Jack into the house. He walked straight passed her and up the stairs, to his room. Well it wasn’t really his room but it was the one he always stayed in when at his Aunt’s, the one with the big double bed and the blue wallpaper. He laid Alex on the bed, he figured the boy would be okay for a few minutes why he tried to explain everything. He went back down the stairs to find his Aunt still standing in the doorway, her arms folded as she waited for him to speak.   
“It’s kind of a long story...” Jack started.   
Jack sat opposite his Aunt as he explained everything that happened over the last 24 hours. She never once intruded though her expression changed from one of anger to one Jack couldn’t read.   
“So that’s why you turned up at my door with a boy passed out in your arms?” she asked.   
“Pretty much, I’m sorry for dropping this on you but I didn’t know what else to do. He’s got nowhere else to go and it’s not like I can put him on the train back, god knows what would happen to him in that state. Can he stay?” Jack asked.   
His Aunt didn’t say anything, silence fell between them.   
“Please, I know this is a huge thing to ask especially as you don’t even know Alex but he’s this really sweet, adorable person with the best sense of humour and his smile...”  
“Jack... Jack, if you’d been listening you would have realised I said yes to him staying nearly five minutes ago”   
Jack leaped up and hugged his Aunt, kissing her on the cheek.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you”   
“It’s okay” she replied, hugging him back.   
One thing Rose Barakat knew about her nephew was that he wasn’t much a social person, he didn’t have a great amount of friends and he always preferred to watch the football than leave the house. But this Alex... There must be something about him for Jack to be this excited. She couldn’t send away the person that made him that happy.   
They were both snapped away from their thoughts by the sound of a horrible coughing echoing from upstairs.   
“Goodness, is that Alex?”  
Jack nodded.   
“You weren’t kidding, he sounds awful”   
“I better go check he’s not dying” Jack said.   
“There’s a thermometer in the bathroom cupboard if you need one”   
“Thank you” he kissed his aunt’s cheek again before running upstairs to check on Alex. 

Alex coughed again, long and hard into his elbow. Ew, why did he always have to get sick at the worst possible times? Like the time he a cold at his sister wedding, runny nose and pale suit... Bad mix. Or the time he had a stomach bug on holiday in France. He’d still never seen the Effie Tower. He rubbed his pounding head and tried to register where he was, the last thing he could remember was being outside....   
“Alex?”   
He looked up at Jack entering the room, a thermometer and glass of water in his hand.   
“Wh...Where am I?” Alex asked.  
“You’re in my room, well at least my room at my Aunt’s house” Jack said, helping Alex sit up against the pillows before sitting opposite him.   
“How did I get here?” He asked, sipping at the drink Jack had passed and letting it sooth his raw throat.   
“You passed out before I could get you inside...”   
“Oh I’m so sorry, I’m being such a burden and it’s not fair on you” Alex sniffed, burying his face in his hands.   
“Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re ill, it’s not your fault and think if you weren’t this ill we wouldn’t be together right now”   
Alex lifted his face from his hands, a smile on his face. Jack put a hand to his pale cheek and smiled back.   
“I wish I could kiss you”   
“Me too, but I don’t want to give you my flu...” Alex said, turning away to cough into his arm.   
“Okay let’s take your temperature as you’re fucking burning”   
Jack stuck the device under Alex’s tongue and waited for the thing to bleep. Sitting so close to Alex, Jack could see the red marks on his cheeks indicating his high fever, his nose rubbed raw and eyes dull. Jack just wanted to take all the sickness away from him, he wanted to see Alex laugh without coughing and eyes lighting up. The thermometer beeped and Jack took it from Alex’s mouth, frowning at the reading.   
“103, shit Alex that’s bad”   
“I always get bad fevers when I’m ill, it sucks”   
“Can I get you anything? I think my Aunt said something about making some soup...”  
“Oh shit your Aunt, is she okay with all of this? I don’t want her to think I’m intruding or something”   
“She’s fine, it took some explaining but she’s good. She said she looks forward to meeting you”   
Alex moved to try and sit up more but Jack pushed him back down.   
“You’re not moving until your fever comes down Mr, I’m going to get a cloth for your head”   
“How do you know so much about this stuff?” Alex asked, pulling the blankets up around him as another shiver shook his body.   
“My mum’s a nurse, remember?” Jack reminded him.   
Jack left to the bathroom and Alex shuffled down in the bed so he was lying down again. He felt awful, he couldn’t even remember being this sick. Head pounding, eyes stinging, throat raw, chest aching and nose itching.   
When Jack returned with a cloth and cool bowl of water Alex was sneezing his head off. He sighed and placed a box of tissues in Alex’s lap. Alex smiled gratefully and blew his nose.  
“Ew that was gross”   
“Yeah you are, why do I like you again?”   
Alex gave a weak smile and fell back against the pillows.   
“Here this should help with your fever”   
Jack rang out the cloth so it wasn’t dripping and placed it to Alex’s overheated skin. Alex let a sigh of relief.   
“How’re feeling?” Jack asked.   
“Shitty but at least I’m with you”   
Jack smiled and climbed on the bed beside where Alex was lying. Alex shuffled over so his head was resting on Jack’s shoulder before letting his eyes slip closed. Jack stayed awake be his side, refreshing the cloth when it got too warm and just staring at the beautiful boy sleeping on his arm. When Jack’s Aunt came to check on them she found both fast asleep, Alex curled up in Jack’s side with Jack’s arm wrapped around him. She smiled and pulled the blanket up around them. She was happy to see Jack had found someone who made him happy. 

Alex woke some time later feeling slightly less hot than he had done. Looking over Jack was still asleep beside him. Jack looked so peaceful in sleep, the genital raise and fall on his chest, his dark hair a mess and eyes closed. Alex didn’t want to wake him, instead he carefully got out of the bed to find a bathroom. After doing his business Alex took a long look in the mirror, his hair was messy and in need of a wash, his skin was pale with the expectation of his rosy cheeks. He was only wearing his t shirt and boxers, he wasn’t sure when he lost the rest of his clothes he figured Jack had removed them at some point to make him more comfortable. Alex was about to head back to the bed, in the hope of sleeping his flu off when he was distracted by a clattering noise from downstairs. Choosing not to wake Jack, Alex stumbled down the stairs himself and found who assumed was Jack’s Aunt picking something from the floor.   
“Are you alright?” Alex coughed.   
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she asked, pulling a chair out at the table and letting the sick boy sit down.   
“I heard a noise...”  
“Don’t worry it was just me dropping things, should teach me not to try and reach things from the top shelve. Should have Jack do it really” she smiled.   
Alex went to laugh but coughed into his hands again.   
“So you’re Alex...”   
“I am and I’m sorry about all this. I feel bad enough dragging Jack into all of this and now I’m in your house and I’m just coughing all the time”  
“Oh sweetheart, don’t feel guilty about this.” She said, put her arm around the boy’s shoulders.   
“You can’t help getting sick and you know I’ve never seen Jack care about anyone this much”   
“Really?”   
“Oh really, Jack’s never been the most social person and tents to avoid people if he can. But look at him with you, he doesn’t want to leave your side.”  
Alex smiled, the feelings of butterflies in his stomach.   
“Now how does chicken noodle soup sound?” she asked.   
“Amazing”   
“Good, because it’s one of the only things I can cook”   
Alex chuckled, only this time it didn’t turn into a painful cough.   
“You’re very kind”   
“You’re a sweet boy Alex, I hope Jack takes good care of you”   
“He does”   
Jack woke to the amazing smell of chicken soup through the house. Following his nose he found his Aunt and Alex in the kitchen, Alex sat at the table with a blanket around his shoulders why his Aunt stood over the stove.   
“We were wondering when you’d show up” his Aunt chuckled.   
“Yeah your Aunt was just telling me some stories about you as a kid” Alex said.   
“Oh god” Jack groaned, sinking into the seat next to Alex.   
“How’re feeling?” he asked, pressing the back of his hand to Alex’s forehead. Glad to feel he wasn’t as hot as earlier.   
“Crappy”   
“Well this should help” Rose Barakat said, placing two steaming bowls of soup in front of them.   
“Thank you” Alex said, taking a spoon full and feeling the warmth sooth his throat.   
“Thanks” Jack mumbled. He was starving, he’d been too busy taking care of Alex that he hadn’t had a chance to eat.   
“You’re welcome, now I expect all that gone by the time I get back” she said.   
“If it doesn’t poison us first” Jack joked, only to receive a hit on the back of his head as his Aunt walked past.   
“Why didn’t you wake me?” Jack asked, once they were alone again.   
“You looked so cute sleeping...” Alex mumbled, his cheeks turning an even deeper red as he blushed.   
Jack smiled and took Alex’s hand under the table.   
“Your Aunt’s really nice” Alex said.   
“Oh god, what’s she been telling you?”   
“Nothing just you used to have a security blanket...” Alex mumbled, a smile growing on his lips.   
Jack turned bright red and Alex laughed until a painful cough ripped through his chest. Jack quickly moved to put a hand to his back why Alex continued to choke and cough.  
“You okay?” he asked once Alex was able to somewhat breathe again.   
“I wish this flu would go away” Alex complained, it felt like every time him and Jack were having a moment they’d be interrupted by the stupid illness.   
“It will, but eat your soup it’ll help” Jack said.   
“Yes mum”   
“Hey!” Jack protested.  
Alex giggled so much he nearly spat out his soup. 

When the bowls were empty Jack’s Aunt reappeared.   
“How’re you guys doing?” she asked.   
“The soup was good, I feel better already”   
“Aw Alex you’re sweet” she said, placing her hand to his forehead just to check he wasn’t delirious. He was pretty warm but nothing too worrying.   
“Why don’t you two go watch a movie? I know I have a fantastic collection” she said.   
“Thanks Aunty” Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek and offered his hand to help Alex up.   
Alex stood up but nearly fell straight back down, he was dizzy and couldn’t quiet keep his body on his feet.   
“Woah Alex” Jack was right beside him, holding him and making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself.   
“If you can’t walk, I’ll give you a piggy back”   
Jack helped Alex so he was stood on a chair before turning around and letting the boy claim on. Alex’s legs wrapped around his waist and Jack held him tightly so he wouldn’t slip off. It wasn’t exactly a far walk to his Aunt’s living room but Alex seemed so weak and vulnerable Jack couldn’t resist. He placed Alex on the couch before running to get him a blanket and his medicine.   
“Thanks Jacky” Alex smiled, the blanket was warm and though the medicine still tasted bad he didn’t mind. Because he knew if he took it he’d be able to kiss Jack soon and the thought sent shivers through his body.   
Once Alex was comfortable Jack set out picking a movie, his Aunt was right she had quite the collection.   
“What do you want to watch?” he asked Alex.   
“Do you have Batman?” Alex asked.   
“Hmm yeah” Jack pulled the copy of the Dark Night out of the stack of DVD’s and put it in the tv.   
Jack sat on the couch next to Alex, who put the blanket over both of them and cuddled into Jack’s side. Jack put his arm around Alex’s shoulders and let the boy rest his head against his chest.   
“I love this movie” Alex mumbled.   
“You’re a geek, you know that?” Jack said.   
“Don’t tell me you don’t love Batman, you can’t not love Batman” Alex mumbled sleepily, the medicine was taking him down fast and now he was just mumbling about how awesome Batman was.   
“Spider-Man’s better” Jack said, placing a kiss to the top of Alex’s head.   
Alex didn’t reply, already asleep. Jack’s Aunt had been watching from the edge of the room, the way Alex slept so easy when he was in Jack’s arms and the way Jack held him close. She knew love when she saw it, maybe they couldn’t see it yet but they would do. 

They spend the afternoon watching movies, or Jack watching movies as Alex drifted in and out of fevered sleep. By evening Alex was slightly more aware and was happily watching the 3rd Harry Potter with his head in Jack’s lap.   
“Jack”   
He got a hum in reply.   
“Tell me about you”   
“What ya want to know?” Jack asked.   
“About you, about your family, about what you like”   
“Okay well... I’m the youngest in a family of three, I have an older brother and sister, my mum’s a nurse and my dad was a Doctor, he’s retired now. I live in Baltimore though my family is originally from Lebanon and I was in fact born there. I really love music, I’m currently learning to play guitar because I dream of being in a band one day”   
“Wow, that’s really cool”   
“Nah it’s just me, what about you?” Jack asked.   
“Oh hmm... I’m originally from England, I only moved to Baltimore when I was seven”   
“Wait you’re English?”   
“Yeah...”  
“Do you sound like Harry Potter?” Jack asked.   
Alex laughed, forcing himself to sit up as he was somewhere between laughing and coughing.   
“What’s so funny?” Jack asked.   
“One I’m from Essex not anywhere posh like the kids in Harry Potter and two what do I sound like to you?”   
“You kinda sound like some half dead zombie if I’m honest”   
Alex shoved Jack in mock hurt and Jack laughed.   
“You’re still adorable though” Jack said.   
Alex smiled and cuddled up to Jack again, resting his head on the boy’s chest.   
“What about your family?” Jack asked.   
“Only child, a couple of half siblings from my dad’s first marriage but they’re all a lot older than me”   
“So you had no one to have tickle fights with?”  
“Jack...”   
Before Alex could move Jack had hold of his sides and was tickling him, Alex tried to pull free of Jack’s grip but Jack was stronger than he looked.   
“Stop! Stop it!” Alex yelled in between fits of laughter.   
“Never!”   
Jack continued to tickle Alex as he wiggled and tried to free himself. It was fun until Alex laughing turned into a painful sounding cough, Jack quickly helped him sit up and rubbed his back. After a long fit Alex was able to breathe again, he leant back into the couch as he caught his breath.   
“Sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to make you cough. Are you okay?”   
“I’m very okay, in fact I feel pretty good”   
Jack smiled as Alex held out his arms to be cuddled.   
After a dinner of reheated soup and pizza Alex had passed out again and Jack had carried him up to his room. His Aunt’s house was plenty big enough for them both to sleep in their own beds but they didn’t. Jack didn’t want Alex to be alone in case he needed him in the middle of the night or at least that’s what he told himself. In wasn’t that Jack loved the feeling of Alex lying next to him, or that he felt comfort in the boys arms. Nope it wasn’t that at all.   
Jack managed to wake Alex enough to get some night time medicine into him before he was curled up next to him.   
“Don’t leave” Alex mumbled.   
“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere”   
Jack placed a kiss to Alex’s forehead and a traced line on the older’s hip until he was asleep in his arms once again. 

Alex spent over half the night coughing his lungs out, by morning he could barely talk and was downright miserable. Jack was a bit of a loss at how to cheer him up, he thought he’d been getting better yesterday and now he was so ill it made Jack’s heart hurt.   
“What do I do?” Jack asked.   
He was downstairs making Alex a cup of tea, his Aunt was leaning on the counter beside him.   
“I’m sure you can think of something to cheer him up, what does he like?”   
“I don’t really know... Music I guess, we were listening to Blink on the train and just his eyes lighting up as he listened...But how does that help?”   
“You’ll think of something” his Aunt said, ruffling her nephew’s hair much to his dismay.   
Jack sighed and finished making the tea to take up to Alex. He found the boy sitting up in bed as he coughed again. Jack frowned at seeing him so miserable, he sunk down on the bedside beside him and rubbed his back until the fit ended.   
“Here, drink this it’ll help”   
Jack passed the tea in Alex’s shaky hands and hoped the warm drink would sooth his throat.   
“Thanks” Alex crocked, wincing as he spoke.   
“Don’t talk just drink”   
Alex sipped at the tea, it helped a bit for his throat but his chest was killing. He wished all the stupid sickness would go away and leave him in peace. Alex leant back against the bed, holding the hot tea in his hands, the eyes that had been so bright when Jack had met him where dull and with his lack of voice the room was quick to fall into silence.   
Just then Jack’s Aunt knocked on the door.   
“Come in?” Jack questioned, wondering why he was letting his Aunt into a room in her own house.   
“I thought this might help”   
From behind her back she produced an acoustic guitar, one that had belonged to Jack’s uncle. Jack’s Uncle had died some three years earlier from cancer but he’d been the one to introduce Jack to music and even brought him his first guitar.   
“Are you sure?” Jack asked.   
His Aunt was very careful with her husband’s things, he was surprised she was letting him use his guitar, probably his most prised thing.   
“I’m sure”   
“Thank you”   
She just smiled and left the room again. Jack picked up the guitar and sat crossed legged in front of Alex, the instrument placed in his lap. Alex raised an eyebrow at to what was going on, Jack explained all about his uncle and how great he’d been with music.   
“Guess I should play something then”   
Alex nodded eagerly, he’d wanted to hear Jack play ever since he’d mentioned it.   
“I can’t sing so you’re just going to have to imagine the words”   
Jack placed his fingers gently on the strings and began to play. Alex knew the familiar tune to Teenage Dirtbag, he tried to hum along but his voice cracked and wouldn’t let him so he settled for just clapping to the beat.   
Jack smiled as he saw Alex looking happier, maybe music couldn’t make him better but it could at least cheer him up. Jack continued to play every song he could think of, including a few Blink songs Alex didn’t really know. He clapped along all the same though, he loved watching Jack play. The way he stuck his tongue out when he hit a tricky part and the way he mimed the words.   
Jack was still playing even when Alex was fighting to keep his eyes open, all the coughing and general shitty feeling really took it out of him and even though he loved listening to Jack play he just couldn’t stay awake. Jack noticed Alex drifting off and swapped to play something slower, something he could fall asleep to. Blink 182 – I Miss You serenaded Alex as he slept and once the song was over Jack put the guitar down and laid down beside Alex, not sleeping but just happy to be by his side. 

Later when Alex was awake again he was feeling a bit better, his fever was down though he still couldn’t talk. Jack had the unique idea of playing charades, he thought the guessing game would amuse Alex and it meant he wouldn’t have to talk. He’d had his Aunt write down some things and he’d put them in a hat for them to pick out.   
“Shall I go first?” Jack asked, hopping off the bed.   
Alex nodded and coughed into his fist.   
Jack pulled one of the cards out of the hat and smiled at the word written on it. He held his arms up and pulled one back like he firing a bow and arrow. Alex tried not to laugh at how stupid Jack looked and quickly scribbled down his answer. Jack took the piece of paper from him and shook his head, Robin Hood was not the correct answer. Jack then got on his knees and pretended to wheel an axe. That time Alex really did laugh causing a painful cough to rip through his chest.   
“Come on Alex, you can get this!”   
Once Alex stopped coughing he scribbled down another answer on the little notebook Jack had given him.   
“E.T? Where the fuck did you get E.T from?!” Jack exclaimed.   
Alex shrugged.   
“One last try”   
Jack held out his hand and acted like he was trying to put a ring on. Alex wrote something down before throwing the notebook at Jack.   
“Hey! Lord of the Rings you got it but still no need to throw things”   
Alex stuck his tongue out and put his hand in the hat to pull out his move. Alex acted the best he could without being allowed out of bed, he waved his arms around as he pretended to be Jack Dawson.   
“I have no idea...”   
Alex rolled his eyes and tried pretending to drown. Expect he couldn’t lie still for long before he was forced up coughing again.   
“I’m pretty sure the dead don’t cough” Jack said.   
Alex just flipped him off in reply.   
“I’m still stumped though... Something with flying dead people? Peter Pan?”   
“It’s Titanic you idiot” Alex said, his voice barely above a whisper.   
“Hey you can talk!”   
“Just...” Alex said before going into a coughing fit once again.   
“Well close enough”   
“How could you not get Titanic? I made that easy for you” Alex crocked.   
“I’m sorry I saw flying dead people!”   
Alex laughed this time without coughing, finally Jack was able to hear his stupid laugh again. He was glad to see Alex feeling better but even gladder to see him smiling one again. 

 

The next morning when Jack awoke it wasn’t to the sound of his alarm or the sound of someone dying. No it was something all together different, someone singing? He sat up and looked around, Alex wasn’t in the room and the singing seemed to be coming from down the hall. Jack got up and followed the sound, the voice was quiet and soft but it was good. Nothing like Jack’s own singing voice. He stopped outside the bathroom and pressed his ear to the door, the singing was coming from inside.   
“Man, I feel like mould   
It’s prom night and I’m lonely  
Lo and behold  
She’s walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?”  
It was Alex, he was singing Teenage Dirtbag. Jack couldn’t believe his ears... He was good, no he was fucking great.   
Jack still had his ear pressed to the door when the door opened, he nearly fell on top of Alex.   
“What’re you doing?” Alex questioned.   
“Oh hmm....”   
“Because trying to stalk me in the shower is slightly creepy” he joked.   
“I wasn’t I was... Listening to you singing” Jack mumbled.   
“Oh”   
“You’re really good”   
“Oh thanks”   
“I mean like really good, you could be a professional or something”   
Alex blushed and moved past Jack back to the bedroom. Jack went after him and found him messing with his hair in the mirror, it was only then it dawned on Jack that Alex was up, about and looking rather less ill.   
“How’re feeling?” he asked.   
“A lot better, still kinda groggy but no longer dying”   
Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and placed a kiss on the boy’s cheek, glad to find him not overly warm.   
“Your fevers gone”   
“Good, I’ve had enough of feeling like a bloody oven”   
Jack chuckled and turned to face Alex, pulling him close so they were nose to nose. He went to kiss him but Alex pulled away, turning away to cough into his arm Jack was reminded he was still ill.   
“I’m trying not to give this to you”   
“We’ve been so close that you probably already have” Jack said.   
“Well I don’t want to risk it either way, being that sick sucks”   
Jack had to try not awwh at Alex’s downright adorableness, how could one person be so cute? 

“So... what do ya want to do?” Jack asked.   
They’d finished breakfast and had been sitting on the couch in the living room doing nothing for nearly an hour. Alex was at that stage where he wasn’t sick enough to sleep all the time but wasn’t well enough to do too much.   
“Do you have any games?” he asked.   
“No video games here but if I remember...”   
Jack only half finished his sentence as he got up and wondered off. Alex stayed where he was lying on the couch until Jack came back carrying a box, a large dusty box with one word written across it in red letters.   
“Monopoly? Really?”   
“Yeah well you wanted a game”   
Alex chuckled and sat up, watching as Jack set out the board on the coffee table.   
“Can I be the little dog?” Alex asked.   
“Sure, I’ll be the top hat”   
Jack placed the pieces on the board and counted out the right amounts of money for both of them.   
“Do you remember the rules or am I going to have to recite them for you?”  
“Jack, what idiot doesn’t remember the rules to monopoly?”   
“You maybe”   
“Are you calling me an idiot?”  
“Just shut up and roll the dice”   
That’s how they spend the day, Alex won the first game, Jack creamed him in the second and by the third Alex was throwing pieces at Jack.   
“Hey! Just sell your houses” Jack said as another hotel sailed passed his head.   
“I don’t wanna” Alex complained.   
“Well that’s what you get for landing on my places with fucking hotels on”   
“It’s the dices fault not mine!” Alex exclaimed.   
“You’ve been trying to pull that all this game, it’s not working. Just pay me”   
Alex grumbled but passed over his final bit of money.   
“Does this mean I win?” Jack asked, counting the bills in his hand.   
“No, I still have money in propriety” Alex said.   
“If you say so” Jack said, rolling the dice.   
Alex’s eyes lit up as he counted out the spaces, Jack was about to land on the little collection of hotels he’d brought up.   
“Fuck” Jack muttered as he worked it out too.   
“Pay up Jacky”   
“Shit...”   
Jack began counting out his money, how could hotels cost so much?   
“Here, don’t go spending it on strippers”   
Alex laughed which had him coughing, it wasn’t as painful sounding as before but still annoying.   
“Maybe I shouldn’t give you money, it’s obviously making you ill”  
“No don’t take my money away!”   
“How else am I going to pay for our date?” Jack asked.   
“Well I guess you could have this...”  
Alex held out a 100 dollar bill.   
“What kind of date did you think I was taking you on? I was thinking a twenty would cover it” Jack said.   
“Hey!”   
“Boys, dinner!”   
They were interrupted by Jack’s Aunt calling them from the kitchen, neither of them had realised it had gotten that late.   
“Coming!” Jack called back.   
“Do we call this game a draw?” he asked.   
“No way! I was just kicking your ass”   
“You had some of my money that doesn’t mean you win...” Jack said.   
“Some? Some? I had all of it!” Alex exclaimed sitting down at the table.   
“No you didn’t, I had 5 dollars left” Jack argued.   
“Jack dear, Alex won face it” his Aunt said.   
Alex stuck his tongue out at Jack across the table and Jack just huffed.   
“I see you’re feeling better Alex”   
“Yeah I am thanks”   
“I hate to bring this up but have you two thought about what you’re going to do about going home?” Jack’s Aunt asked.   
“Hmm no” Jack replied.   
“Because Jack you’re booked on tomorrow’s train” she said.   
“Tomorrow?” Alex asked.   
“I was kind of hoping to miss it and stay here...” Jack mumbled.   
“You know you’re welcome here whenever but you have to go home some time and I’m sure Alex’s family is missing him too”   
No one replied, in fact nothing was really said for the rest of the meal. When Alex had eaten all he could he excused himself from the table and disappeared upstairs.   
“I don’t want him to go” Jack said, playing with the food still left on his plate.   
“I know sweetie, I know but he has to go home some time and now he’d getting better you can’t keep him here forever”   
“I guess...”   
“Go on up to him, I’ll clean this up”   
“Sure?”   
“Course”   
Jack gave his Aunt a quick kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs after Alex. He found him sat on the bed with the blanket pulled around him.   
“Tomorrow, really?” he asked.   
“Yeah... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I thought if I didn’t say anything it wouldn’t have to happen” Jack said.   
“I don’t want to go home”   
“I don’t want to either but my Aunt’s right, we have to”   
“Why?” Alex looked so sad when he said it Jack dived onto the bed next to him just to give him a hug.   
“Because we have families to go back to, but we’ll still see each other. I still owe you a date remember”   
“Oh yeah”   
“You’d forgotten? You’d forgotten about our date?” Jack joked, poking Alex’s rips.   
“No...” Alex said but he was blushing.   
“Maybe I won’t take you then”   
“Noooo” Alex whined.   
Jack laughed and ruffled Alex’s hair. He thought about taking Alex on a date, about taking him out to dinner where they’d laugh and share stupid stories then they’d go for a walk down by the dock and he’d hold Alex’s hand and kiss him under the stars... The thought made Jack’s heart feel all warm and fuzzy.   
“So, what shall we do? Being it’s our last night here and all” Alex asked.   
“I have an idea...” Jack said, leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling the guitar from the day before on to the bed.   
“If I play, will you sing?” Jack asked.   
“You want me to sing?”   
“Yeah, I mean you’re really good”   
“I guess I can but what’d you want me to sing?” Alex asked.   
“How about Teenage Dirtbag?”   
“Okay, I can’t promise I’ll sound great because still kinda sick”   
“Well you sounded great this morning”   
“I can’t believe you were listening to me in the shower, that’s still kinda creepy man”   
“What can I say? You’re that good”  
Alex blushed as Jack started the song.   
“Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh, how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn’t know who I am  
And she doesn’t give a damn about me”  
Alex started softly but slowly began to gain confidence, his voice taking on a little more power.   
“’Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah, I’m just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me  
Her boyfriend’s a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he’d simple kick  
My ass if knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And drive an iroc  
But he doesn’t know who I am  
And he doesn’t give a damn about me”   
Even with Alex’s slightly horse sounding voice it sounded amazing, Jack had goosebumps running up his arms.   
“Oh yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn’t know what she’s missin’  
Oh yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn’t know what she’s missin’  
“Man, I feel like mould   
It’s prom night and I am lonely  
Lo and behold  
She’s walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?   
And why does she give a damn about m....”   
Alex’s voice failed and he choked and coughed.   
“Sorry...”  
“My god Alex that was amazing”   
“Really?” he asked.   
“Like really good”   
“Well hmm thanks”   
He blushed again and Jack couldn’t lie it was adorable, he moved his hand to Alex’s cheek. Glad that he was no longer burning with fever and that his eyes were alive once again.   
“Can I kiss you yet?”   
Jack didn’t wait for a reply before he brought his lips to Alex’s, Alex didn’t move away he let their lips touch and the fireworks explode inside. Jack couldn’t wait any longer to feel Alex’s lips against his, he felt the butterflies and the fire in his veins. Alex was first to pull away, needing to breathe but already missing the feel of Jack’s lips against his.   
“Sorry if I get you sick”   
“Worth it” Jack mumbled as he went in to kiss Alex again, this time Alex’s hands tangled in his hair and Jack’s hand wrapped around his waist.   
“Can we do this forever?” Alex asked.   
“Diffidently”   
Alex eventfully fell asleep in Jack’s arms as Jack traced lazy patterns on the boy’s arm. He didn’t want to let Alex go, he wanted them to stay like this forever but he thought if for now it might have to end but he glad it could end with a kiss. Maybe... Just maybe winter wasn’t so stupid after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I did it! Sorry it took me so long but I may have got a bit carried away.. What did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm not sure about a part two to this? What do you think? Xx


End file.
